Friendship is Space time
by Chronos Hatter The Time Scribe
Summary: When an experiment gone wrong, Zen wakes up another world living a different life. In this new world Kamen riders are real, and on his first day of school in this new world he is drawn right into the fight alongside humanized version of MLP:FIM. Now it's Friendship Time!.
1. Chapter 1

It's Friendship time.

 **AN: Welcome to the test chapter for It's Friendship time (working title) my Kamen rider x MLP crossover, which will take the place of medals of harmony. Like the medals of harmony, it is inspired by Friendship is Timeless and the Mauroz comics. Now unlike Medals of Harmony which I structured to try and make use of events in the comic, this one is going to be mostly original plot, using elements present in the comic such as the girls' transformations. Though this is a test chapter and I would like to get as many opinions on it as possible. Depending on the responses I will either write the conclusion of this event or restructure the setup and the roles I've assigned characters. I do hope you enjoy this as much as I do writing it.**

 **Though on a side note I will ignore any reviews which are just flaming or trolling for no reason, though I haven't gotten any like that at all, I know that other writers do. Also the current rating is due to the fact I do plan to have the characters properly swearing from time to time and current plans could go either way so it is just to be on the safe side for now.**

 **And as always all things other then my ocs are owned by their respective creators.**

Prologue: The next great adventure

Zen was currently trying to figure out what his best friend was currently up to, and why it involved him bringing his collection of Kamen rider foruze and build items, which thanks to a friend of theirs in Japan named Yume, they managed to have a complete collection. Normally you'd think it would just be for playing with or making a movie, but when it came to Stein, you could never be sure.

For everyone who has ever met Stein, they would always remember three things, one he is possibly the smartest person on the planet, two physics is his bitch, and even if something you said something was impossible he would find a way, and three no matter what you do he will somehow find your dark secrets, and then use them for his own amusement.

For Zen Stein was many things, his best friend, the reason Zen's hair was now naturally purple, and his eyes a golden color. He was also the source of Zen's amusement / most of his troubles with Zen being essentially marked as his caretaker by the rest of society and also his test subject. Of course, there where cool experiments where Zen had gotten to test the first ever functional hoverboard which worked like the ones in sci-fi movies and show, but he is also the one who had to fight off an army of robots which had gone rogue when Stein happened to watch I robot and got bored afterward. Life with Stein was not easy, but it had led to him learning a lot of useful skills and becoming good at reading people, as he needed know what to say and how to act to make sure Stein would never feel the need to blackmail the world's governments so he could have free reign.

Simply to say without Zen the world would most likely have been destroyed age ago. Don't get it wrong Stein has morals and generally not vindictive unless someone hurts his friends who mainly consisted of Zen and his sister Corona. But he had a habit of building things which could destroy the world and forgetting about them and Zen usually had to clean them up.

Zen mulled over what Stein could possibly be planning for the toys as he arrived in the empty science lab Stein had rented from the school (i.e., blackmailed the principal into giving him). Inside was a mechanical chamber which seemed to have slots which the full bottle toys would fit in and a central space where someone could stand. Next to it lay a large black chest plate which seemed to have slots in it, most likely for the Astro Switches. Coming from the chamber where numerous wires which led to a nearby counsel where Stein was sitting messing around with the electronics of it.

His dirty pale blond hair still in its usual chaotic state, covering his eyes where steins signature goggles with their sheep themed horn accessories. He wore a pale white lab coat, over an electric yellow t-shirt. One thing which was actually slightly normal was Stein favourite animal the Sheep, which had also led to a small carton Zen drew up of a sheep version of stein call Sheepinstein, with a sheep version of himself called Phil, naming the comic Phil n Stein, not realising the word pun until Stein pointed it out. The comic was more or less an account of Stein's various experiments except with a lot more sheep, and Zen's personally created mascot the Disco Dancing Turnip, which Stein offered to actually make, but Zen stopped him as knowing Stein that could turn into something a lot worse. Though Stein did create an automated assistant for his computer which used the design as it's appearance.

"So, what exactly are you subjecting me to this time, and will I experience any permeant change like what happened with my hair and eyes, or will I need to fight off some kind of Kamen rider Kaijin?" Zen asked as he placed the bag holding the various toys down.

"I don't think so, the experiment shouldn't do anything like that though there is a possible chance of you sliding to an alternative universe again, but don't worry I already have a harness to pull you back if it does happen. As for what I hoping to achieve, know the way in those various fanfiction stories where a rider fan world hops and their toys become real" Stein replied not actually looking up from what he was doing.

"Let me guess where going to try to do that with the build and foruze toys right?" Zen replied back. He was actually hoping it would work after all he had always been a fan of both shows and also the powers of the riders would be very helpful in dealing with some of Steins less than sane experiments.

"Yep, I hope to harness the cosmic power of an interdimensional rift using those to drivers as both technically use magical space energy with the Astro switch using cosmic energy and the full bottles using purified nebula gas which I speculate as being another version of the cosmic energy. So the machine should allow me to harness this energy and cause the transformation from toy to real life, if it works I can start working on doing it to other items, and I can acquire new technology to analyse and study, now would you mind placing the bottles in each of the slots with best matches together, then place the build driver, clash driver, steam guns, the two cross dragons, the genius bottle, the full full bottle, Evol driver and pandoras box in their marked spots and make sure the build and Evol driver have the hazard and Evol trigger in them," Stein instructed.

"Okay, but where will I put the Foruze gear?" Zen asked as he began placing the items in their places.

"You'll be wearing them, the main forty will be in the holder vest I made for you to wear, while the driver will have the super switches, fusion switch and Nadeshiko switch in the driver itself, with the meteor switches and driver being used afterward," Stein explained.

Zen nodded in response and began to work. After about a half an hour had passed everything was set up, and Stein was helping secure the switch harness to Zen making all the switches were in place. Once everything was secured Zen steeped into the chamber and on Stein's count began to flip the switches on the belt and making sure all the switches on his chest had been activated. But just as Zen reached for the handle the door to the room crashed open. At the door stood a boy with blond hair and pitch-black eyes. The boy Zen knew as the school idiot and bully Edward who even though Stein on several occasions severely humiliated him in response to his attacks on Zen which failed due to the various combat skills Zen had learned to deal with Stein's creations, attempts to hit on Corona, never seemed to leave them alone. But his eyes had never been like that before, Zen knew quite clearly, he had brown eyes. But what drew their attention more was what was in his hand. Both knew exactly what it was, mainly due to an earlier adventure where Stein dragged Zen along with him to break into the local military base due to them confiscating one of his experiments. A Remington R51, it was currently pointing at Zen who was still in the chamber with the rift opening behind it. With a malicious grin Edward or whatever the thing before them was, pulled the trigger. The bullet flew through the small gap in the harness piercing Zen's heart causing his body to spasm and pulling the lever on the driver.

As the driver handle began to fell back everything in the chamber except Zen began to glow. The belts and items each announced their name in a cacophony of sounds as the various full bottles poured something out which cascade onto Zen causing the rift to grow bigger and start swallowing the chamber. The thing which used Edward frowned and a ball of energy shot out and tried to follow Zen into the rift but was bounced off and sent into a second one which opened as if in response to the things attempt. As the rift began to close a ball of light shot from where the build drivers sat in the chamber attaching itself to Stein's waist as he felt a sudden jolt of pain pulse through his body before the light yanked him into the rift after Zen.

In the rift, Zen sat against the chamber wall with his hand on his chest using a my little pony click and go twilight plush he had gotten on his last holiday to try and staunch the bleeding as. His senses were a mess his surroundings where all blurred and the sounds distorted. Though a single image appeared before him clear as day, it was some sort of crystal tree, he knew it from somewhere but couldn't quite place it with his mind slowly numbing from the blood loss. The three shattered as what looked like a crystal seed shot forth piercing him again in the exact same spot the bullet had hit, but instead of feeling the pain he felt relief. But before he could think anything else his mind shut down and he fell unconscious as the chamber and him disappeared into a blinding light.

Chapter 1:

With a jolt Zen shot up and found himself laying in a bed, his hands quickly shot up to where the bullet had pierced him. This led him to a few revelations, he was no longer wearing the switch chest plate, nor any other piece of clothing on his chest, there was now a scar where the bullet had hit and that he was holding the rocket switch tightly in his left hand. He did a quick check over his body to find nothing else odd, except for the fact that his twilight click and go plush was attached to his pants once again with no signs of blood.

Once he was sure nothing else was different, he quickly looked around where he was. To his surprise, he found himself in his own bedroom, though there where several small changes. His shelf displays where all missing the dx Kamen rider toys he owned along with the several My little pony friendship is magic figures and teddies Stein had gotten him as sort of gag gifts over the past few years due to his enjoyment of the show. It was then he noticed several pictures on a nearby wall which showed him and Stein together. They hadn't changed in content though several of them which used to say best friends forever, were now things like best bros for life, or the ones which had his little sister Corona in them saying the ultimate siblings.

Once he had confirmed that what his saw was not a dream, which including pinching himself, and using one of the several never points he learned while helping Stein trying to create the ultimate massage chair, to send a jolt through his system. He went to look at the switch. He found that it was now made of metal instead of plastic. He briefly wondered if Stein experiment had worked and that the switch in his hand was now a real-life working Astro switch, though to be sure he would have to get his hands on the foruze driver where ever it ended up, though that did beg the question of what happened to the chamber and the build toys.

Shelving that thought for later he quickly checked beside his bed where he kept his laptop in his old room, and like he suspected, he found it lying there still plugged in. Without a second thought he quickly grabbed it and logged in. Pulling up the Google homepage he quickly did searches for My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and Kamen Riders. To his surprise, the first search gave him back zero results and just looking up my little pony gave him sites about horse riding and raising. Though looking up, Kamen rider had more interesting results, instead of a tv show, there where numerous posts and news articles about sightings of mysterious masked fighters called Kamen riders who appeared to fight various monsters that have showed up. And after a little more digging Zen was able to confirm the existence of most of the Showa riders as well as W, Drive, Wizard who from the looks of the picture and video clips might be a girl in this world going by the sound of their voice, and Kiva. Though he did find websites for companies such as Smart Brain, B.O.A.R.D, Zect and Kougami. This confirmed that he was definitely in another reality.

Before he could look up any more information to learn more about the world he was now in a voice suddenly came from outside his room. "Zen are you up yet, breakfast is ready, and it's the first day of your new school I don't want you to be late."

Zen then felt a strange sensation as his body responded back. "I'm just getting changed uncle Q, I'll be down in a second"

"Okay, just hurry up and don't forget your brother and sister will be arriving tonight at Ponyville airport" Q replied back as Zen heard the sound of the walking away from the door.

Curious about his new relative Zen got out of bed and walked over to the char to find a school uniform sitting there waiting for him. It consisted of a blue jacket with red trimmings, a red tie, white shirt and the usual black trousers. Zen couldn't help but see the similarities between it and the uniform worn in Foruze, though the school crest was different being designed after a Pegasus or at least that what it looked like.

Once he was changed, he quickly made his way downstairs where he found who he presumed to be his uncle Q laying out a plate of pancakes. The man was in his mid to late forties and had silver hair and a small silver goatee. He was dressed rather oddly. He wore a brown suit, which had a yellow right sleeve and his left sleeve changed to yellow about halfway down, his pants where two different colors with the left leg being yellow and the right leg being green, and his shoes shared this theme with the right being green and the left brown. Zen's mind slightly drifted to an image of Discord from my little pony. Unfortunately, that would have to wait until he had more information on the world he was now in due to the experiment.

"I hope you'll enjoy your time at Canterlot Highschool, I heard it's quite good, especially those interested in pursuing careers related to space. Also, my condolences on what happened with your parents, my brother will be sorely missed" Q said as he sat down to eat.

Zen was in shock, his parents who were alive in his own world, where apparently dead in this one, also it was oddly convenient that they were out of the picture so to say. Though like with the early conversation Zen felt his body automatically respond. "It's okay uncle Q, though thank you for taking us in, though are you sure you're okay with us taking up three of the rooms in your lodging house."

"It's fine, theirs only a few other residents moving in and their students like you, though they won't be here till this evening, the rest of the rooms are empty and aren't used for anything, so there was no problem with giving one of them to you. Now then you should be off, you don't want to be late" Q said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Zen quickly looked at the clock and saw it was getting close to eight. "You're right, see you this evening and make sure to introduce me two the other residents when I get back" Zen shouted as he picked up a piece of toast and stuffed it in his mouth as he rushed out the door.

Zen ran along the streets which he knew for some reason, though he chalked it up to being caused by whatever was giving him the auto responses to his uncle earlier. He eventually arrived at the bridge into school where a scene which gave him a slight bit of de ja vu was occurring.

At the bridge, a girl around the age of sixteen was standing with a look of annoyance as a smaller timid looking boy was holding out a letter. The girl had dark blue hair and dark colored skin, she was dressed in a female version of his own uniform. The boy had mousy black hair and had lightly freckled skin. Though Zen noticed that in the girl's hand was what looked like an Astro switch, but he couldn't tell which one it was.

"Luna, would you please read this," the mousy haired boy said as he held out a letter.

Luna looked at the letter in disinterest, and she reached forward and took it. "Don't waste my time with stupid things like this" she replied as she tossed the letter into the river below. Zen suddenly felt something come from within him and take control as his body shot forward toward the bridge and his mouth began to move.

"Hey, which one of you just threw away a love letter" Zen felt his body shout as he rushed over to Luna and grabbed her jacket.

"He took the time to write the letter and probably put his feelings for you in it, the least you could do is actually read the thing before rejecting them, it's called courtesy, hold this," Zen said as passed his bag to the mousey haired boy and jumped over the bridge. It was at this moment Luna noticed the rocket switch which was sticking out of his bag. With a huff Luna and turned to head towards the school. "What an idiot" she muttered as she left.

It didn't take long for Zen to retrieve the letter but was made wait outside by the teacher at the gate, so he would dry off form his dip in the river. Once he was dry, he was brought to the office and told to sit. He noticed that a girl with violet and indigo hair was sitting reading a book. Zen felt the same feeling from before at the river, but it wasn't taking control like last time but instead just pushing him to speak.

"Hello, I'm Zen a new student here," Zen said as he offered a handshake.

The girl paused for a moment looking at him warily for some reason, though he swore he could hear someone shouting gleefully that there are two new students, at that moment. The girl then sighed taking the hand and shook it. "Twilight Sparkle and I'm also new here my family just moved to Ponyville because of my dad's new job," she said with a small smile.

"I'm living with my uncle at his boarding house, so anything interesting happened to you on the way in, I end up jumping in the river to retrieve a love letter" Zen said with a small smirk thinking it was a bit funny he was somehow made re-enact the first meeting of Kengo and Gentarou from Foruze albeit slightly different.

"I was ambushed by a hyperactive pink haired girl who wants me to be her friend, though yours does sound more interesting" Twilight replied back dryly.

Before Zen could respond the Teacher came back and asked them both to follow him to their class. The stopped at a room labeled 2-A. "I'll go get your teacher, Ms. Mi Amore, you two wait out here," The teacher said as he entered the room. A few seconds later the teacher returned with a young woman who looked to be in her mid to late twenties, her hair was a mixture of yellow, purple and magenta and tied up in a ponytail, she wore a light maroon suit and looked quite suited for the teacher role.

"I see these are my new students, Thank you, Charlie, for bringing them here. Now you two follow me." She said as she turned walking back into the class with Zen and Twilight following after her.

"Now class we have two new students joining us today, would you two likes to introduce yourselves." Ms. Mi Amore asked as she moved to the side. Twilight introduced herself first, and during this time Zen noticed that Luna was sitting in the backseat and that a pink haired girl who he suspected was the one Twilight meet earlier. When she was finished, he took his turn on center stage.

"My name is Zen Regale, I'm currently living in my uncles boarding house, and" Zen suddenly felt the same force at the bridge and when he was talking to Twilight earlier when they first meet. "And my goal will be to befriend every last person in this school" He then proceeded to walk down the aisle giving hellos and fist bumps to various class members until he reached the back where the empty seats where. The pink haired girl then jumped up and tackle-hugged him. "Zenny kins, it's been so long since I last saw you," the pink haired girl said with a smile. Zen suddenly felt the same force as before as a set of memories of her appeared in his mind, and most of them seemed to be focused on his primary school years. "Yeah, Pinkie it has been a long time since primary school, also I see you're still interested in the stars" Zen said as he picked up a book on astronauts form her desks. "You know it I will be the first person to throw a party in space and befriend aliens. Do you remember our handshake?" Pinkie replied with a smile. "Of course, Pinkie" Zen said as a genuine smile crossed his face. The pair bumped the back of their wrist together, followed by doing the same with their front, before bringing their hands together like they would arm-wrestle in the sky, then bringing them down slowly sliding apart and forming fists before fist bumping each other.

"If that will be all Mr. Regale and Miss Pie can you both take your seats and let me get on with class," Ms. Mi Amore said with a pleasant yet scary tone.

"Just one second," Zen said as he walked over to Luna's desk. He reached into the desk and pulled out an envelope and slammed it on his. "Ms. Luna Morpheus, I do believe this is for you."

"Did you really hold on to that, what a pain" Luna muttered as she turned away from Zen.

"Yeah I can be a pain at times, but that is what friends are for. They annoy you about things you do rudely so you can be more polite" Zen replied as he once again felt the force tingle inside of him.

"When exactly did we become friends?" Luna asked as she looked at him with slight disdain.

"Right now, I don't like you with how you just tossed away a letter containing someone's feelings, and so we are going to become friends."

"That's absurd."

Zen stopped from a moment and then looked at Pinkie and then back to Luna, "You are relatively acquainted with Pinkie right, I pretty sure she would of friendship tackled you by now so this is not that absurd. Also if I can't make friends with someone, I don't like how would I ever make friends with everyone in the school."

"The chances of me and you becoming friends are absolutely Zero," Luna said as she stood up and began to leave the room.

",That just means that it can only go up," Zen retorted with a smile.

"Are you going again, Ms. Morpheus?" Ms. Mi Amore asked as she looked over at Luna.

"Yes I need to go to the infirmary, I'm started to feel under the weather again" Luna replied as she left.

"Well then I got a lot of work ahead of me, also I have Pinkie and Stein will be here soon and the word impossible will lose all meaning," Zen said to himself as he took his seat. The class continued without any further interruptions.

Later during lunch Zen entered the cafeteria and found Twilight and Pinkie being confronted by a group of cheerleaders and what he suspected was the school's local football team. He also noticed that the leaders of both seemed familiar but couldn't really place them, due to more new memories appearing after the meeting with Pinkie. Most of them were about a version of his life in this world and for some reason he was eerily similar to Gentarou from Foruze, he had to wonder if that had anything to do with him wearing the Foruze driver when he dimensions hopped. But his thoughts were brought back to the current confrontations as he heard Twilights voice.

"I don't see the problem with us sitting here, nor do I see anything to show that this table was previously claimed or reserved" She spoke clearly through a small stutter could be heard in it.

"I guess newbies like you haven't figured it out yet, you sit where you fit in. The geeks sit with other geeks, the delinquents with other delinquents, the partiers with other partiers, the muscle heads with other muscle heads, and this table is reserved for the cream of the crops the king of the school, i.e., Me" The apparent king said as he pushed twilight out of her seat.

Zen seeing enough of this walked over getting between the football player and Twilight and Pinkie. "So, you're saying that your ego is so fragile that you need a certain seat to make your self-feel special" Zen said as he helped Twilight up.

"What did you say trash," the football players said as he and his teammates approached from the sides.

"He is pointing out how fragile your ego is Walter, and I thought I told you not to bully others," a new voice said from behind the football team. They parted to show a girl with rainbow colored hair around the same age as Zen and the others was standing there dressed in what Zen guessed was track gear, based on the limited times he had seen one, which was mainly in anime which at times takes liberties with uniforms.

"Shut it Rainbow, this has nothing to do with you, or do you want me to make good on my promise," Walter said as he through an annoyed look at Rainbow, who was growling at him.

"That's an abuse of power you bastard, and if it weren't for your father being on the PA other teams would actually get the credit for their achievement, but no it has to all be about American football I really wonder what made you become so much of a dick when we entered high school" Rainbow shouted angrily at Walter who just laughed in response.

"Oh, great you're a stuck-up daddy's boy, I know I said I'd make friends with everyone in the school, but you really seem to be begging to be hit, let's just hope there is some sort of bonding event in the future, but first leave her out of this your fight is with me. I called you out on your fragile ego so let's settle this man on man" Zen said as he shifted into a fight stance.

"Hey, I can handle myself" Rainbow shouted at Zen.

Walter ignored her as he once again focused on Zen.

"Boys you heard him, though I feel you need to know your place, so I sentence you to a team beating," Walter said with a dickish smile as the rest of the team rushed forward to attack Zen.

They instantly found themselves on the ground. As compared to fighting off Stein's various creations or just being subjected to one of his experiments of attempting to quick teach martial artists it was far easier fighting a bunch of football players with no real fight training. He had even ended up having developed his own unique fighting style which he named after the one from the Ranma Manga called Anything goes, simply because he had actually adapted anything he could into his style to survive Stein's inventions.

As Walter watched his own men get knocked to the ground his anger grew and he quickly reached out and grabbed Twilight in his grasp holding her tightly in a threating manner. Another of his man did the same to Pinkie.

"You'll stop right now and let my men beat you up outside behind here, or else they'll take the punishment instead," he said with an evil grin. Rainbow tried to get them free via a surprise attack, but Walter suddenly turned around and smiled. "Miss Dash I won't forgive Interruption, so you let me vent a little or else my friends will make sure Ms. Shy's animal shelter will no longer be in business," Walter said with the same grin.

"You bastard" Rainbow shouted as begrudgingly stood back and watched as two of the football team grabbed Zen and began to pull him out of the cafeteria. The rest of the cafeteria went back to normal almost as if nothing happens. After all, in the school the king word was law, and no one could really do anything about that. Rainbow though followed behind making sure the team didn't see here.

Zen was being held in place by two squad members, while Walter would punch him. Zen had kept making pointed remarks about Walters ego and how his punches felt weak, directing most of the attention on him and away from the girls in case he got any stupid ideas.

Walter rushed once again into Zen knocking him to the ground. "Take that, that will show you your place in this school."

"I sorry twinkle toes, but I've met a turnip that hits harder than you, and it had fists made of leaves," Zen said with a look of defiance at the still enraged Walter.

"Why you little …" Walter started to say when suddenly a clicking sound echoed through the area and a large cloud of smoke appeared, and several lights could be seen inside. The smoke cleared and revealed a large red armored man or creature holding a large club and a shield. On its main body where blue lines and circles which looked like the Orion constellation. Upon seeing the creature, most of the football team fled.

"What the hell is that," Walter asked as he too began to flee. Pinkie and Twilight where let go by their captors who promptly left as well, Leaving only the three girls and Zen.

"A Zodiarts" Zen muttered, as he reached for a nearby pipe in order to fight it. As regardless of not having the driver yet, he needed to buy time for the others to escape. Rainbow who had been watching the scene grabbed another and rushed forward to help, while Pinkie looked at Zen a mixture of shock and curiosity due to what he had just said.

But despite their attempts both Zen and Rainbow where knocked around. Luckily for the others, a large yellow robot appeared and backhanded the Zodiarts.

"Luna it has the Orion constellation on its body, meaning it's a Zodiarts," Pinkie said as the confused Twilight just watched as the robot continue to fight the monster.

"Got it, stay back and protect the new student," Luna said from inside the robot. After a few more hits the Zodiart retreated leaving them alone. Luna then went to a nearby shed and hid the robot in a nearby unused shed.

A panting Luna then closed the door with Pinkie and Twilight help. "The power Dizer won't cut it, we're going to need to use Foruze and Miss sparkle I have a package for you so follow me," Luna said as she grabbed a black suitcase she had brought and headed for an unused part of the school. Twilight merely nodded as she followed behind still in shock due to past few minutes.

"But it's put to much strain on your body, you can't use it properly maybe Zen can, he seems to be a very good fighter" Pinkie added as she followed after Luna.

"I won't trust someone like him with my father's legacy, though do you know anything about the switch he had?" Luna asked as the continued down the hallway to a single doorway to an unused storage room.

"I don't remember any switch, and I haven't seen any" Pinkie replied as Luna opened up a locker. But this locker didn't have a normal inside instead it had a rainbow corridor which led to another door which slid open. Inside was a room which looked like it was part of the space station, with several machines on the wall, a small tale, a bed on an upper corner, a small workspace and a test chamber.

Luna quickly made her way across the room to the small lab. Where a unit lay with thirty-nine switches each in a number slot, though the one for slot number 1 was missing. Luna quickly removed switches two to five and brought them over to where a device with a large handle and four slots sat attached to various wires.

"Luna, I'm still saying this is a bad idea your body can't handle it," Pinkie said as she tried to persuade Luna to stop.

"I can't Pinkie, the schools in danger and I need to help" Luna replied as she slotted the switches in each one making a sound as it was placed.

" **Magic Hand, Launcher, Radar, Drill"**

Luna disconnected the belt and headed out of the lab. Just then the sound of the entrance opening reached their ears along with two voices.

"I knew the rabbit hutch was here somewhere, also watch your step the artificial gravity might not be on" Zen said as he guided Rainbow in. The duo looked at the trio standing in the lab.

"You really need to get better security for the locker. Also, your awareness of your surroundings is terrible," Zen said with a smile as Luna bound over, turning on the gravity for the area.

"I don't know how you got here, but hand over your switch and stay here until the Zodiart is defeated," Luna said as she held out her hand for Zen's switch.

"I don't think so you don't seem to be in the right condition to use the Foruze system and also you no longer have said system in your hands," Zen commented as he revealed he was now holding the driver in his hand.

"Give that back" Luna shouted as she lunged for him, but just then a siren went off, and one of the screens on a nearby counsel flicked on showing that the Zodiart was back and attacking the school.

"We don't have time for this, people need help I will try and give an explanation when this is the situation is dealt with," Zen said as he turned and made for the door swapping the magic hand switch for the rocket switch he had. He was followed shortly after by Rainbow and Pinkie, though Twilight stayed behind to Help Luna.

The group reached the corridor where the monster was attacking, most of the students having already evacuated the area.

"It's not very nice of you to attack people, so let's settle this one on one" Zen shouted towards the monster as he placed the belt on his waist.

A belt shot out and formed around his waist, securing the belt. He then quickly flipped the four red switches on the belt. Pinkie and Rainbow arriving at the end of the hallway just as he had flipped the last switch. The belt then began to make a sound like energy building up.

Then form the belt a robotic voice came out.

" **3…2…1!** "

"Henshin" Zen shouted as he as he pushed the lever on the side of the driver. He then raised his right hand above his head. Suddenly two rings appeared one going above him and the other below him. But suddenly emitted a large cloud of smoke and a bright flash of light blinded all in the hallway. Though as the smoke cleared the changed form of Zen was now visible. He was in an all-white suit with a rocket-shaped helmet. On left wrist was a black square, on his right hand, was an orange circle, on his left foot, was a yellow triangle and on his right foot was a blue cross. On his back was a small kind of vent.

Zen suddenly brought his arms together and crouched slightly. He then jumped up shooting out his arms and shouting out loudly. " **Uchū Kitā!** "

"I think we need a change of scenery don't you," Zen said as he hit the rocket switch.

" **Rocket on!** " the belt announced as a large orange rocket formed on to Zen's right hand.

Zen was suddenly found himself fighting to control the heavy amount of thrust the rocket module gave him. With some effort, he made it shoot him forward and into the Orion Zodiarts who was monetarily dazed by Zen transformation and following action. Pinkie and Rainbow quickly ran after the pair who were heading for the small area by the sports sheds.

"What was that?" Rainbow asked Pinkie as the followed the path of destruction caused by the two rocket-propelled figures.

"That is Foruze, an armor created to fight the Zodiarts. Though I've only seen it in computer simulations, for some reason it never worked for either me or Luna. Though I surprised that it did for Zen and that he somehow knows how to use it and the switches, he is in for such an interrogation once this is done" Pinkie replied as she got serious for the last part.

The two came to a stop when they reached the sports shed. There Zen and the Zodiarts stood ready to fight each other. Zen using his own martial arts to disarm the Orion Zodiart and began to punch forward. Though his attacks did very little as the Zodiarts armor was quite tough.

"I guess I'll have to use launcher then" Zen muttered as he pushed himself back landing a few feet from the Zodiart. He then quickly activated the second and fourth switch in the belt.

" **Launcher On! Radar On!** " the belt announced as two modules began to appear. On Zen's left hand a black wrist-mounted screen with a large satellite dish on it just over his hand appeared and on his right leg a blue rectangular box appeared. Attached to it was a side silo with five missiles loaded into it.

With a quick tap on the screen, the radar locked on to the Zodiarts and with a tap of his right foot the missiles shot forward all hitting their target stunning the Zodiart. Zen taking this change quickly deactivated the two switches and activated the first and the third.

" **Rocket On! Drill On!** " the belt announced as once again the orange rocket appeared on his right hand. On his left leg, a yellow drill appeared. Using the rocket Zen rose into the sky hovering just above the Zodiart. He reached over to the lever with his left and hand knocked it forward causing the belt to beginning making the energy gathering noise again.

" **Rocket Drill Limit Break** " the belt announced as the drill began to spin faster and faster. Shifting his feet into a rider kick, Zen rocket forward towards the still stunned Zodiart. As he it the Zodiart a large cloud of dust was created blinding him. He saw a flash of light in the cloud as it cleared he found he was alone.

"Dammit, he got away" Zen muttered as he undid his henshin returning back to normal and the belt detached from his waist. Rainbow and Pinkie both running towards him.

 **An: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now like with Shattered infinity I won't be posting another chapter of this until I finished the first chapters of another two stories. I'm still in the middle of writing the test chapter of Geo knights, and I've also written parts of opening chapters for other projects. One of which is a new idea I came up with. It is a crossover of Miraculous Ladybug and Card Captor Sakura though only the Ladybug cast will remain the same. As for the other two opening chapters I have in progress one is my Yokai watch x Rosario vampire fic, just run into trouble writing the meeting between Moka and the main oc. The other is my Digimon fic which is currently going by the Name Digimon Lost World. So, look forward to possibly seeing them in the future. The Eternal Wanderer Zen Signing off.**


	2. AN: Situation Update

**Hello readers, I honestly don't know how many of you actually enjoy my stories, or what you actually think aside from a few. But this is just an author note for friendship is space time. While I do have the second chapter mostly done, due to real life and college starting back up I haven't really had a chance to finish it properly.**

 **But on a side note I ran into a small problem as while I the main story planned out, the episodic parts such as the various Zodiarts and the motivation of switchers and making them logical and redeemable was just not working for me. I just couldn't come up with good ones and I didn't just want to reuse the story of foruze. So, I currently thinking a better way to write it so it will be on the back burner, though due to some new inspirations and clear thinking I might actually review and rewrite medals of harmony.**

 **Though I'm currently split on it either being an altered Equestria where Zen instead wakes up in a tomb who is found by an exiled princess cadence who is trying to take the equestrian empire from the mad king Sombra with the story focuses on Zen and Cadence traveling across the kingdom fighting Sombra forces which are led by the greeed with sombra actually being the purple greeed for the story.**

 **The second version would be similar to the original story, but instead of Zen meeting the girls straight off he would come across them in rider form when one of their fights came between a fight with a yummy with him trying not to run into them civilian form, due to his own slowly advancing greeedficition (I don't know if that is a real word) any way eventually that would lead up to him either being forced into a situation where one of the girls would see him transform or he is forced to reveal it. Though in this case there is no ankh to help him, and the other greed are being guided by a mysterious figure who is interested in Zen for some reason, using the greeed to test him for something.**

 **Though either will take a while to write and will be updated irregularly and slowly as I have a slow writing pace and I have an annoying habit of coming up with new ideas of stories when I've been watching/reading things and a small part seems interesting and my mind get side tracked and distracted from what I work on. That's why such thing as shattered infinity and Sentinel form the starry skies came into existence. On the note of other stories shattered infinity is dead for lack of a better term as my plans for it where getting convoluted and down right over crowed.**

 **So, I've just left it alone, though it is in the process of being reworked into a new story I have on the side currently called Spaced, which I use some of the characters I planned for Shattered infinity.**

 **The plot is essentially Zen, and several others are sent to a space station, Zen is sent there after buying some items form a strange merchant while the others are taken from their world mere moments before their worlds are fused into one giant amalgamated space universe. The plot will be episodic as the group travel the new world trying to recover scattered objects acting as and space odd job company leading to various fun adventures.**

 **Sentinel on the other hand is slowly getting worked out, as I trying to figure out the exact order I want events from certain series to take affect and how they will play to the grand overarching story.**

 **Another story which I have work is another Kamen rider crossover which takes elements of double and my little pony to create an au Equestria.**

 **Other than that, I might be uploading the test chapter of Miraculous captors which is my Miraculous lady bug and Card captor's crossover sometime in the next week, after I check what state I left it in. if it gets enough views I might see about continuing it with the other stories. That's all I really have for now, if you have any comments on my story just leave a review, though only do that if you are commenting for a valid reason and not just to try and provoke a reaction.**

 **Until next time this this is the Eternal Wanderer Zen Signing out.**


End file.
